


Parker Problems

by DearGoogleIPromiseIAmAWriter (Reveles)



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Gen, Identity Reveal, Injury Recovery, Irondad, POV Flash Thompson, Spider-Man Identity Reveal, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27953321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reveles/pseuds/DearGoogleIPromiseIAmAWriter
Summary: "What do you do when you find your favourite superhero unconscious and lying in a pool of blood in an alleyway next to your house?That was the question Flash Thompson was grappling with as he stared in shock at the crumpled red and blue form of Spiderman."
Relationships: Peter Parker & Flash Thompson, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 44
Kudos: 506





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first Spiderman fic on AO3 so I hope you guys like it!

What do you do when you find your favourite superhero unconscious and lying in a pool of blood in an alleyway next to your house?

That was the question Flash Thompson was grappling with as he stared in shock at the crumpled red and blue form of Spiderman. The superhero had a rapidly spreading pool of red blood seeping out from an unseen wound, and his hand was outstretched towards a battered backpack that was webbed to the outside of a dumpster.

Realising that the hero was loosing a lot of blood, and fast, Flash snapped out of his stupor and rushed to Spiderman's side, rolling him over so he could see where the wound was. Spiderman let out a small groan of pain as Flash moved him, but didn't regain consciousness. Flash blanched, the wound was a lot worse than he had originally thought. It was pretty deep and Flash certainly didn't have the medical expertise to deal with it.

For a brief moment, he considered calling an ambulance before he realised that it would likely mean that the paramedics would take the hero's mask off and his identity would be revealed to the world. Flash couldn't let that happen.

So, Flash picked up the limp form of the superhero as best he could and half carried, half dragged him into his house while attempting to keep pressure on the wound that was now thankfully bleeding much slower than before. Flash had also decided to grab the backpack that Spidey was reaching for, if the hero had been that determined to reach it then it was probably important.

Finally managing to climb all of the stairs to his room, and set Spiderman down on his bed. He didn't care if the blood stained his sheets, he just wanted to help the hero (and to have bragging rights over Parker for it). Flash set the battered backpack down next to the bed as well and ran to grab some towels from his bathroom to press over the wound.

Flash was trying to work out what to do next when music suddenly started playing from inside the backpack. Startled, Flash realised that it mush have been a ringtone and began to hurriedly dig through the bag, perhaps the person that was calling could help? After pushing aside what seemed to be chemistry homework (Flash wasn't paying much attention and didn't stop to think about why Spiderman would have that), he found the phone and looked at the caller ID.

He nearly dropped the phone.

The picture was of Tony freaking Stark looking defeated as some kind of robot sprayed him with a fire extinguisher, the name beneath the photo said 'Mr Stark'. Quickly getting over his shock, Flash pressed answer, surely Iron Man of all people could help.

Flash certainly didn't expect what he heard when he answered though.

"Peter Benjamin Parker, I've tried to call you six times in the last ten minutes! You better have a damn good excuse for ignoring me, I thought you were bleeding out in an alley again! I swear, you are the sole reason I'm getting grey hair," the man on the other end of the phone said, and yeah, that was definitely the voice of Tony Stark. Flash wasn't sure what he was more shocked about though, the fact that he was on the phone with Iron Man, or if it was because Tony seemed to think he was talking to _Peter Parker_ and was berating him for not answering his calls.

"Underoos?" Tony asked, breaking Flash out of his trance, "Damnit kid, if you're passed out hanging by a web from the Empire State building again..."

"Uh, hello Tony Stark, sir," Flash said, cringing at how awkward he sounded

There was a pause from the other end of the line before Tony growled, "Who are you and why do you have Peter's phone?"

"I'm Flash Thompson sir, and, uh, I found Spiderman passed out in an alley with a stomach wound, so I brought him into my house and put towels on to help stop the bleeding, I also grabbed his bag from the alley and the phone was in it so I answered when you rang," Flash explained hurriedly

"Woah kid, calm down, where do you live? I'll come and take care of your friendly neighbourhood vigilante. He's certainly given me enough practice," Tony told him and Flash swore he could hear the sound of thrusters powering up in the background.

Flash told Tony his address and soon enough he could hear the sound of Iron Man's thrusters getting closer before hearing his metal boots clang against Flash's balcony as he landed. Quickly getting up to open the balcony door for him, Flash let him inside and watched with fascination as the suit opened and Tony stepped out.

The billionaire barley spared Flash a second glance as he rushed to where Spiderman, _Peter_ , lay. Yeah, reconciling the badass superhero with his nerdy classmate would take some effort. Seriously, how the hell was _Peter Parker_ Spiderman? The guy could barely do one push up!

But, when Tony took the vigilante's mask off (to check for pupil dilation or something like that), the evidence was indisputable, Flash could recognise that face from years worth of school together. Though that still didn't make it any easier to wrap his head around.

Eventually, whatever Tony was doing seemed to work, stabilising Peter enough that he woke up.

"Mister Stark?" he asked weakly, "Where am I?"

"Some kid found you bleeding out in an alley, we're in his house. Don't worry, I'll get him to sign an NDA before we leave," Tony replied in a tone that was so parenteral that Flash had to do a double take.

Peter lifted his head and his eyes widened when he saw Flash, "Flash!" he exclaimed, the dread obvious in his voice

"Sup Parker," Flash replied, trying to reach for his usual careless attitude. But it was pretty hard to seem carefree when your favourite superhero turned out to be a classmate that you bullied for years and was also currently bleeding on your bed while Tony Stark patched them up.

Peter was saved from answering by Tony who declared, "Alright kid, you're good to go. Please don't rip your stiches again. Can you believe how much better I've gotten at first aid since the first time I had to do this? You give me way too much practice,"

Peter grimaced as he stood up, "Sorry Mister Stark,"

"It's alright underoos, you swing over to the compound and I'll deal with this guy before meeting you there," Tony said and Peter nodded, giving Flash an undecipherable glance before pulling his mask back on and clambering off the balcony.

"Sign this," Tony told Flash as an electronic document was projected out of the suit, "It's an NDA, to ensure you don't tell anyone Peter's identity,"

"I would never tell anyone!" Flash promised, taking the pen that Tony had somehow procured

"You better not. I've got good lawyers," Tony said

"I won't," Flash repeated, watching as Tony climbed back into the suit

Just as Iron Man was about to take off, he turned to Flash, "Thanks for helping him," he said before he took off into the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! I'd love to hear any feedback you have for me, and comments and kudos would be adored, but don't feel like you have to! I hope the rest of your day/night is awesome!  
> ~DearGoogleIPromiseIAmAWriter


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few of you guys asked for a part two and so here it is! I hope you like it!

It's not everyday that you find out that the kid you bullied relentlessly for years is your favourite superhero. Of course, for Flash Thompson, that was yesterday.

Flash wasn't really sure what to do with this newly discovered information, he caught Peter giving him worried glances all throughout the day, as if worried that Flash could spontaneously decide to announce his identity to the whole school. Which, technically, he could. Well, if it wasn't for the iron-clad NDA he'd signed.

That being said, it didn't stop Flash from being pulled into an alleyway with a rather excessive amount of force after school. Honestly, he should have been expecting it, but that didn't stop him from being startled when he saw the face of none other than Peter Parker glaring at him.

"What you saw last night, you can't tell anyone, understand?" Peter said with a scary amount of steel in his voice that clearly let no room for arguments

"Yeah," Flash replied, a little stunned by the ferocity of the boy who let him use him as a punching bag every so often, "I signed an NDA last night,"

Peter visibly relaxed, "Good," He looked like he wanted to say more, but then he jerked his head so violently to the right that Flash thought he was going to get whiplash. Peter cursed and turned back to Flash, "I gotta go," he said before running off at a speed that would have really impressed Coach Wilson.

That was the last Flash heard of the issue for months. But one day he decided that he should make use of his new discovery. Peter was clearly hiding some kind of injury, favouring his right side and holding a hand protectively over his left hip. This wasn't the first time that Flash had seen him with an injury, but it was the first that he had seen a patch of blood on his shirt.

Flash wasn't sure how to approach the issue, should he go up to Peter and demand that he go home until he healed? But the perfect opportunity presented itself in PE. Flash was the last one in the changing rooms and he saw Peter and Ned's backpacks lying on one of the benches, instantly giving him an idea.

He made his way over to Peter's bag and rummaged through the pockets (he really needs to hide the Spider Suit better than that) until he found his phone. Triumphantly pulling the device out, he was only mildly surprised to see that it was the latest StarkPhone, only the best for Tony Stark's protégé he supposed. After witnessing the two interact when Peter was injured, Flash knew that there was more there than a traditional intern-employer relationship, it was much more fatherly than that.

With a quick glance to the door, Flash pressed the on button and was greeted with some kind of group photo of the Avengers. Certainly not the most secret keeping background Peter could have chosen. Black Widow and Hawkeye were making stupid faces at the camera while Iron Man was pulling his signature 'better than you' look, Thor was making bunny ears behind Iron Man's head while Captain America had the Winter Solider in some kind of choke hold, the Hulk was there too (well, his less green version) and he seemed to be trying to break up the fight between the two veterans, in the middle of it all was Peter, looking at the camera with a deadpan expression as if to say 'look at these idiots'.

These were the Earth's mightiest heroes? Flash thought in surprise before attempting to unlock the phone. Apparently though, Peter had much better protection for his phone and the secrets that were likely on it than his lock screen would suggest and Flash only managed to successfully lock himself out.

Sighing, he put the phone back and went through Ned's bag until he found his instead. Luckily, Ned's password was a lot easier to guess and Flash was able to find the phone number he wanted pretty quickly. He looked at the contact for a minute, preparing himself for what he was about to do, before he pressed dial.

The phone rung for so long that Flash was about to hang up before he heard the voice of Tony freaking Stark answer, "Hello Ted, what is it this time? Have you finally decided to dob Peter in for an injury like I asked you to? Because that was the reason I gave you my personal number after all,"

"Um, hello Tony Stark, sir. I'm not Ned, I'm Flash, but I am calling about Peter," Flash said nervously, suddenly wondering is this was as good of an idea as it had seemed in his head.

"Oh, you're that kid that helped Peter when he was bleeding out right? Why do you have Ned's phone?" Tony asked and Flash felt a brief thrill at being remembered

"I think Peter's injured, he's holding his left side weirdly and I saw some blood on his shirt. I thought I'd call you to let you know. It might not be anything serious, but I thought with his, um, line of work, it might be," Flash replied

"Thanks for calling Dash, knowing him he probably got stabbed and decided not to tell me. I'll come and get him," Tony said before hanging up. Flash slipped Ned's phone back into his bag and made his way out of the changing rooms. He got told off by Coach for being late but he couldn't really bring himself to care, he was more worried about Peter who was looking much too pale.

Soon enough, an announcement came over the speakers, "Can Peter Parker and Eugene Thompson please come to the front office? Peter Parker and Eugene Thompson to the front office,"

Flash was confused, why would he need to go to the office? He quickly put aside his confusion though when he saw that Peter was walking like he could fall over at any second. The two boys went into the change rooms to grab their bags (you could never really know how long the office would need you for), and then started down the hallway in silence, Flash prepared to catch Peter if he fainted.

When they reached the office, Flash was only mildly surprised to see none other than Tony Stark standing there and talking to the rather star-struck receptionist. When he heard them approaching, Tony cut of his conversation with the receptionist and looked at Peter worriedly.

"You're coming home underoos," he told Peter firmly, silencing any protest with a stern glare. "Go wait in the car, I'll sign you out,"

Peter just sighed and nodded, a testament to how much pain he must have been in, normally he would have struck up an argument. 

Once Peter was gone, Tony turned to Flash, "Thanks for telling me he was hurt,"

"It's, uh, it's alright," Flash replied

Tony nodded before holding out his hand, "Give me your phone,"

"Why?" Flash asked, confused

"I'm going to give you my number so you can tell me when Peter comes to school injured again. So you don't have to steal Ned's," Tony explained and Flash handed him the phone. After a moment, Tony handed it back. "For emergencies only," he stated firmly, "But don't give in to Peter saying he's fine like Ned does,"

Without waiting for a response, Tony turned and walked out the door. Over the next few months, Flash found that he had to use that number a lot. Peter seemed to realise what was going on though and tried to make more of an effort not to appear injured, but Flash could see through the façade easily. Who would have known that he would end up needing to call Iron Man every once in a while to tell him that Peter Parker was injured?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! I would love to know what you thought of it and it would mean a lot of you cold leave a comment or a kudos, but you don't have to! I hope the rest of your day/night is awesome!  
> ~DearGoogleIPromiseIAmAWriter


End file.
